


Switch

by AnonJ



Series: Consent AU [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowey is a young adult, M/M, SO, There is a fic in here, but it is also, literally pasted from a discord chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, it’s kill or be killed, but who says the roles always have to stay the same?</p><p>(A bunch of separate oneshots)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turnabout Is Fair Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murder and Dying are good stress release. Flowey's always used the former- now he wants to try the latter

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Today at 12:00 AM**

In the consensual AU, we always go on about Pap using the code to be hurt by Flowey, but since turnabout is fair play....

Has Flowey ever gotten Papyrus to hurt _him_?

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:01 AM**

...

hmmm

i mean, i never saw flowey as a masochist

(at least, not on the same level that papyrus is)

but

i can think of some ways this would work

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Today at 12:02 AM**

I could see him doing it. He's always experimenting and is trying to cope with learning how to deal with his own emotions.

...which he does have, he just experiences different than Asriel

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:03 AM**

Flowey looks at Papyrus

and is just

so

_frustrated_

"How can you just... _take that_!" he yells

"IT'S ALRIGHT, FLOWEY"

Papyrus says with that calm, ( _always calm, always having to keep the peace-_ ) expression

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Today at 12:05 AM**

(I am very interested as to where this is going)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:05 AM**

"She's lying to you, you know!" Flowey yells out

Papyrus knows, and they both know that he knows, but _Undyne_ doesn't know, doesn't know that Papyrus knows that she won't ever let him into the guard-

"...Don't you ever get _frustrated_ , Papyrus?"

Flowey's voice has dropped to a plaintive whisper

"..."

Papyrus looks away

"It's not healthy, keeping it in all the time."

"Sometimes, you just gotta take your stress out on someone, and _kill them_ -"

"FLOWEY!"

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:11 AM**

flowey no

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Today at 12:11 AM**

FLOWEY YES

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:12 AM**

Papyrus sounds scolding, but Flowey knows that he's not in trouble. He and Papyrus understand each other. They don't always _agree_ with each other, but they _understand_

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 12:13 AM**

!!!!

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:13 AM**

"I could reset afterwards. No permanent harm done." Flowey cajoles.

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:14 AM**

Papyrus mentions that Frisk would know

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:14 AM**

" _NO_ , FLOWEY. I'LL STILL KNOW"

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:14 AM**

and he really doesn't want to hurt anyone

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:14 AM**

@Batter_Sempai this is pre-frisk

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:15 AM**

oh whoops ;w;

my bad

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:15 AM**

"AND BESIDES, EVEN IF THEY DON'T REMEMBER, I DON'T WANT TO DISTRESS ANYONE..."

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Today at 12:15 AM**

"How is it distress if I want it?"

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:15 AM**

"Oh, _Papyrus_ , is that all?"

"I can fix all of those problems, easy!"

"FLOWEY!"

"I'M NOT SURE HOW YOU PLAN ON... _FIXING_ THOSE ISSUES, BUT I'M STILL NOT GOING TO KILL ANYONE! KILLING IS WRONG!"

"You never complain when it's _me_ killing _you_." Flowey points out

Papyrus blushes and sputters. "Y-YES WELL! THAT'S DIFFERENT! I'M _ASKING_ YOU TO KILL ME, AND YOU'RE NOT CAUSING ME DISTRESS!"

"And _I'm_ asking if you want to kill _me_ , Papyrus. After all, it's not wrong if we both consent to it, right?"

Papyrus stops

considers

"...YOU... WANT ME TO KILL YOU?"

"Oh gosh, Papyrus! Why is that so hard to believe? You of all people should understand!"

"WELL, YES, BUT... I DIDN'T REALLY THINK YOU _LIKED_ PAIN...?"

"I don't!"

"THEN WHY-"

"Oh _Papyrus_ , I told you earlier! It's not healthy to keep your stress bottled up inside. I just want to help you, Papyrus."

"...YOU- YOU'RE REALLY OK WITH THIS?"

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Today at 12:26 AM**

(yeah sure kid. Because everyone knows you let your friends kill you for stress relief)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:27 AM**

"I wouldn't have said it if I weren't, silly!"

"...AL- ALRIGHT THEN"

Papyrus sits down, and grabs Flowey carefully by the stem. "IS NOW OK, OR WERE YOU JUST PROPOSING THAT IDEA AS SOMETHING FOR THE FUTURE?"

"...Now is fine..." It's not so much a whisper as Flowey mouthing the words while breathing out, but Papyrus hears it anyways. The tone is reverent, and Flowey is looking at him as if _Papyrus_ was the prince of their world's future, and it's all too much. He tightens his grip, and _pulls_

Flowey makes a sharp gasp, but it quickly cuts off

"SHE'S MY FRIEND..."

"SHE'S THE CAPTAIN..."

"SHE'S MY FRIEND..."

"SHE'S THE CAPTAIN..."

"SHE'S MY FRIEND..."

"SHE'S THE CAPTAIN..."

**[Reset]**

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Today at 12:39 AM**

(Well that was certainly something....)

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 12:40 AM**

!!!!!

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:42 AM**

Not written: Papyrus needing aftercare after such an intense scene, and Flowey providing it

I will say, though, that there was definitely a lot of vine-cradling, rocking, and soothing reassurances

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Today at 12:44 AM**

No kidding.

One of the things I came up with a while back is that everyone adopted the system in the Dreemurr home (Toriel started it) where if someone was having an emotional crisis and someone would call a level based off how they were.

Level one is a hug or something like that.

Level ten is instant cuddle pile with everyone bringing their nicest blankets for the person affected, a movie and enough hot chocolate and pie to feed an army

(I figured we needed a palate cleanser after making Pap kill Flowey)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:48 AM**

WOAH WOAH LET ME GET SOMETHING STRAIGHT HERE

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Today at 12:48 AM**

Hmm?

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:48 AM**

THIS IS THE _CONSENSUAL_ AU

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Today at 12:48 AM**

I know I know!

But he still needed after care!

I meant for us!

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:49 AM**

Ye

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Today at 12:49 AM**

Palate cleanser for us!

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:49 AM**

and the aftercare shall be the fluffiest of fluff

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Today at 12:49 AM**

Sorry I didn't mean to overstep boundaries

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:49 AM**

but no one _made_ Papyrus kill flowey

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Today at 12:49 AM**

Miswording

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:50 AM**

yeah

sorry for going off like that

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Today at 12:50 AM**

It's alright. It is late.


	2. If Kindness Hurts....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk spares Flowey.
> 
> Flowey just doesn't understand why the kindness hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is seperate from the previous chapter

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Today at 11:23 AM**

I had a thought for the Consensual AU, where Frisk spares Flowey after Omega Flowey [the canon part] and because the kindness hurt so much, he wants to try cruelty.

But Papyrus knows Flowey cannot reset anymore and hesitates

Flowey becomes furious, because after all these times of Flowey listening to Papyrus (even in runs where he wanted him alive), Papyrus won't listen

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:34 AM**

nICE

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Today at 11:38 AM**

Meanwhile, Pap is trying to find out from him what has made him so distraught (other than the obvious rejection) because while he has seen him upset, it has never been this bad.

Flowey starts screaming that Pap is treating him like a playmate until he finds someone new to replace him. "You should try Frisk! They're the newest fad! You better hurry or else someone will claim them!" [Kindness is the issue, but there is something very suspicious about Flowey killing Asgore right as he says he is about to adopt Frisk.]

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:02 PM**

this is so good

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Today at 12:04 PM**

"FLOWEY, I...JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON BEFORE I DO THIS. THIS COULD BE PERMANENT THIS TIME. FRISK HASN'T RESET..."

"Frisk Frisk Frisk Frisk! Is that all anyone cares about anymore? Why have anyone else? No one matters other than Frisk!"

"...and they probably deserve it too. Too nice, too caring..."

"They're not me... they're better than me...no wonder Asgore wanted them."

Both pause for a moment. Papyrus barely catches a whisper, but still caught it. "Is that so hard to ask? Colbalt? Is it really? I don't care if it is permanent. I don't have anything anymore."

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 12:10 PM**

oh noooo

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:17 PM**

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH


	3. He loves me... he LOVES me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turnabout Is Fair Play (Fic by itself)

Flowey looks at Papyrus,

and is just-

so-

_frustrated._

"How can you just... _take that_!" he yells.

"IT'S ALRIGHT, FLOWEY," Papyrus says with that calm, ( _always calm, always having to keep the peace-_ ) expression.

"She's lying to you, you know!" Flowey yells out. Papyrus knows, and they both know that he knows, but _Undyne_ doesn't know, doesn't know that Papyrus knows that she won't ever let him into the guard-

"...Don't you ever get _frustrated_ , Papyrus?" Flowey's voice has dropped to a plaintive whisper.

"..." Papyrus looks away.

"It's not healthy, keeping it in all the time. Sometimes, you just gotta take your stress out on someone, and _kill them_ -"

"FLOWEY!" Papyrus sounds scolding, but Flowey knows that he's not in trouble. He and Papyrus understand each other. They don't always _agree_ with each other, but they _understand._

"I could reset afterwards. No permanent harm done." Flowey cajoles.

" _NO_ , FLOWEY. I'LL STILL KNOW. AND BESIDES, EVEN IF THEY DON'T REMEMBER, I DON'T WANT TO DISTRESS ANYONE..."

"Oh, _Papyrus_ , is that all? I can fix all of those problems, easy!"

"FLOWEY! I'M NOT SURE HOW YOU PLAN ON... _FIXING_ THOSE ISSUES, BUT I'M STILL NOT GOING TO KILL ANYONE! KILLING IS WRONG!"

"You never complain when it's _me_ killing _you,_ " Flowey points out.

Papyrus blushes and sputters. "Y-YES WELL! THAT'S DIFFERENT! I'M _ASKING_ YOU TO KILL ME, AND YOU'RE NOT CAUSING ME DISTRESS!"

"And _I'm_ asking if you want to kill _me_ , Papyrus. After all, it's not wrong if we both consent to it, right?"

Papyrus stops. Considers. "...YOU... WANT ME TO KILL YOU?"

"Oh gosh, Papyrus! Why is that so hard to believe? You of all people should understand!"

"WELL, YES, BUT... I DIDN'T REALLY THINK YOU _LIKED_ PAIN...?"

"I don't!"

"THEN WHY-"

"Oh _Papyrus_ , I told you earlier! It's not healthy to keep your stress bottled up inside. I just want to help you, Papyrus."

"...YOU- YOU'RE REALLY OK WITH THIS?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I weren't, silly!"

"...AL- ALRIGHT THEN." Papyrus sits down, and grabs Flowey carefully by the stem. "IS NOW OK, OR WERE YOU JUST PROPOSING THAT IDEA AS SOMETHING FOR THE FUTURE?"

"...Now is fine..." It's not so much a whisper as Flowey mouthing the words while breathing out, but Papyrus hears it anyways. The tone is reverent, and Flowey is looking at him as if _Papyrus_ was the prince of their world's future, and it's all too much. He tightens his grip, and _pulls-_

Flowey makes a sharp gasp, but it quickly cuts off.

"SHE'S MY FRIEND..."

"SHE'S THE CAPTAIN..."

"SHE'S MY FRIEND..."

"SHE'S THE CAPTAIN..."

"SHE'S MY FRIEND..."

"SHE'S THE CAPTAIN..."

**[Reset]**


End file.
